


Bodyguard

by LazyTrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bodyguard Mikasa, But I'm just having a bit of fun, Celebrity Levi, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, I don't even know what I'm doing tbh, Lighthearted, Romance, Slow Burn, rivamika, squabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyTrash/pseuds/LazyTrash
Summary: Months after Mikasa unwittingly saves Levi (with less-than-savory results) from a falling beam, Levi and Mikasa find themselves working in close quarters. The short starclaimsshe annoys him, but can Mikasa change his mind?Hell, does she evenwantto?***In which Levi reluctantly agrees to have Mikasa as his bodyguard
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my projects hahahahah I have no regrets. Just wanna have fun with this one :)

Erwin Smith, CEO of SC Entertainment, looks up when a panting Hange Zoe barrels into the room and slams the door behind them. They gasp for breath, leaning desperately against the door, until a series of bangs from the other side threaten to break the door down.

Erwin’s eyebrows furrow, about to ask who it was, when a furious snarl answers his question: “HANGE! HANGE ZOE— SHITTY GLASSES LET ME IN! OI!” Hange pants, frantically pressing their body against the door as Levi’s thumping intensifies and yelling swells. They give Erwin a wide-eyed, pleading look.

“You told him, I’m guessing?” Erwin asks lightly, interlacing his fingers against his chin. Hange wheezes out a yes. Erwin releases a sigh, shaking his head. “Let him in.”

Hange whines, “But Erwin—”

_“HANGE YOU FUCKER!_ _Open the door!”_

Erwin winces when the door creaks and whines from Levi’s assault on the poor thing. “Let him in before I have to replace the door,” he tells Hange. “I rather like the lacquer on that one.”

With a worried expression on their face, Hange waits for a few seconds and promptly swings the door open, revealing a severely pissed-off Levi Ackerman, leg up mid-kick and face twisted in fury. Upon seeing Hange and Erwin, Levi narrows his eyes. _“You,”_ he hisses, pointing at his two friends who also happen to be his manager and CEO respectively. He steps into the room and slams the door shut. Once again, Erwin winces from behind his desk as the door jambs tremble. 

Turning his finger to Hange, Levi demands, “Explain.”

Hange rubs the back of their neck before shrugging. “Well, I think it’s pretty self-explanatory, Levi. You’re getting a bodyguard. What’s so hard to understand about that?”

Levi’s eye twitches as Hange speaks. “What I don’t understand, _Shitty Glasses,_ is _why._ Why _her?_ Why _now?”_

Erwin delicately clears his throat, taking some of the heat Levi directs at Hange. “You’ve reported to me multiple instances of fan-related stalking, Levi. Naturally, hiring a bodyguard is the next logical step I would take to ensure the safety of my artist.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Erwin says, snorting. “But with your schedule? You’re currently in talks for a new drama, which, may I remind you, has several fighting scenes to prepare and choreograph for. Once filming starts, you need to make promotional appearances with the cast on several talk shows and interviews. Finally, you have a few shoots in between filming and appearances, and don’t even get me started on working on your new single.” 

Erwin clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Makeup and Photoshop can only do so much. _This_ is why we need to hire a bodyguard for you, Levi— so you can focus on your damn projects instead of being fucking paranoid all the time. I can’t have you bullshit your way through your career, no matter how talented or how much an insomniac you are. Understood?”

Levi exhales deeply and pinches his nose. “Fine. _Fine._ I get that. What I don’t get is why you chose to hire that damn brat who broke my leg.”

“She saved your life, Levi. You could've walked away with worse. Hell there’s a chance you wouldn’t have walked away from that at all. Plus,” Erwin adds with that _tone,_ “Mikasa Ackerman herself didn’t actually break your leg. It was the way you landed on it.”

“Fucking hell, Smith, are you really going to argue semantics with me?”

Erwin shrugs. “No need. We all know I’d win. Now,” he says, leaning forward, “tell me— why are you so against hiring Mikasa Ackerman as your bodyguard?”

Hange and Erwin watch as Levi visibly restrains himself from reacting violently. It takes a total of one-and-a-half seconds for Levi to compose himself back to his usual impassive facade. “Because of her,” he says through gritted teeth, “I had to cancel the end of my tour, several fan meetings, _and_ several interviews. It’s like she planned it,” he adds, but even that idea sounds preposterous to his ears.

“Again, Levi, she saved your life. You could’ve _died_ if it weren’t for her,” Erwin says, giving Levi a disapproving look. 

“Just…”— Levi rakes a hand through his hair— “why her, Erwin? Out of everyone you could’ve chosen, why her? She’s annoying.”

Hange hides a snicker behind their hand. “I like her,” they pipe up. “She seems pretty funny, from what you’ve told us.”

Levi gestures to Hange in a wide sweeping motion. “See what I mean? Hange just proved my point.”

“As your manager, I’d need to have good rapport with your new bodyguard for easier coordination with your schedule,” says Hange with a flippant wave of their hand. “Even if it means annoying the hell out of you, Levi.”

Lips curling in disgust, Levi snaps, “She’s not my new bodyguard yet. Erwin,” he says, turning to his friend, “I’m serious. Don’t waste your money and hire her. Find someone else. Ask Mike or something. I’m sure he won’t mind getting out of retirement for some extra cash.”

Erwin folds his hands together, lips pursed as his cool blue eyes study the other man. Oh shit, Levi thinks. That’s not a good sign for him. “You don’t think she could do a good job protecting you,” the blond states. “Which means you’re legitimately concerned over the security issues you’ve been facing, no?” Levi’s jaw flexes. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Levi?”

The two men engage in a staredown, neither willing to back down. Meanwhile, Hange, who’d long been forgotten by the other two during their discussion, clears their throat. “You and I both know Erwin wins this round, Levi. Just tell him.”

Levi grits his teeth as he ponders Hange’s words. Finally, Levi’s rigid stance loosens, resigned. “It’s my privacy, Erwin,” Levi admits to his friend. “You know how much I value it. Are you positive the police didn’t find anything from the attempted break-in a couple months back?”

Erwin shakes his head. “They didn’t,” he says. “They theorized that the culprit was scared off by the alarms. Nothing stolen, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the broken lock on the front door. It was just attempted petty theft.” Still observing his friend, Erwin sighs, opening a cabinet in his desk and pulling out a file. “Here,” the blond says, handing it to the black-haired man. “Mikasa Ackerman’s file. Read it, and you’ll know why I chose her.”

Levi flips the file open, eyes scanning the entire thing. His eyebrows shoot up when he turns to the next page. “Shadis recommended her, huh?”

Erwin inclines his head. “Best in his security firm,” he confirms. “What, like I would hire anything less for your uptight ass?”

Ignoring his friend’s sarcasm, Levi taps his finger against the Manila cover as he ponders whether or not to agree. “Did you already notify her?”

Erwin hides a smile behind his folded hands. “Regardless of my answer, it’s going to be a yes, no?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Bushy Brows.”

Hange whoops, laughing uproariously and leaning to give Erwin a high-five. “That’s a yes!” 

Levi, meanwhile, is not amused. “We’ll see just how good she is,” he says ominously, pivoting on his heels.

“Don’t torture the new employee, Levi!” Erwin calls out. Levi’s only answer is a rattling door slammed shut. Erwin releases a strangled groan and massages his temples. “Hange,” he implores, “please make sure he doesn’t bully Mikasa Acerkman into quitting. I already wrote her a sizable down payment for her first month, and plus, I really don’t want her to sue us for harassment.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that, Erwin.” Hange grins, their glasses glinting in the bright office lights. “From what I can tell,” they say, “I’m sure that Levi’s met his match.” They pause, face slacking in realisation. “Wait, we did tell Levi to clear one of his guest rooms for her, right? We told him she’s a live-in bodyguard?”

.

.

“Son of a bitch, we did not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think! 😊


End file.
